1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to guitar bridge structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved guitar bridge assembly arranged for the mounting of guitar strings relative to a jazz guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jazz guitars are of a somewhat variant construction relative to guitar construction, with the neck portion of the guitar tilted frequently back at an angulation of substantially two and one-half degrees. Heretofore this neck design has required a separate bridge and tail piece with strings running over an associated bridge terminating in the tail piece. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of such prior art structure by providing a unitary organization incorporating a saddle and anchor plate arranged for mounting the guitars in a raised orientation relative to a top surface of a guitar body for enhanced harmonics and use of the guitar strings. Prior art guitar bridge structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,454; 4,464,970; 3,563,126; 4,430,919; and U.S. Design patent 269,438.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved guitar bridge assembly as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.